In a heartbeat
by What I was suggesting
Summary: His heart beats for her, it's only fitting that she'll be the one to stop it.


**Title:** In a heartbeat

 **Fandom:** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Chapter:** one-shot with option to expand.

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Rating:** Fiction T

 **Timeframe:** Season 1, AU

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything even remotely related to the Marvel universe, but if I did I'd still be writing fanfiction just for the heck of it. ^^

 **Warnings:** Character death

 **Summary:** His heart beats for her, it's only fitting that she'll be the one to stop it.

 **Author notes:** I had this story sitting on my hard drive, almost completely finished and decided to just finish it as an one-shot story instead of the original 3 chapters. If the story turns out to be popular enough I might actually be motivated to finish the dropped chapters at a later point in time. I'm really lacking motivation to write the original idea since the show turned on Ward. I was just hoping he'd be a different type of character in the second season and I honestly fear the third season all together. That being said, I hope you really enjoy this little piece of the story.

* * *

She still called him Mike. Ward simply couldn't afford to think of Deathlok as Mike anymore. He had seen enough to know this wasn't Mike Peterson. That guy had died a slow and painful death only to be reborn into something he never wanted to be. Ward crossed his arms as he leaned back against one of the glass panels.

He listened to Skye trying to convince Deathlok that he needed to do the right thing. She wasn't getting anywhere but she kept trying. Like she refused to believe there wasn't any good left in this monster. Ward had to admit it was one of the things that made him love her. She wouldn't give up. Still, it stung a little to know that she hated him for simply doing his job, but still thought there was hope for Deathlok.

"Tell us how to unlock the drive."

The air was thick with tension.

"No."

It wasn't like he had expected another answer, but he had hoped for it. He didn't want to hurt her, or have anyone else hurting her. He wanted to protect her so badly, but now he wasn't sure what he could do for her.

"Damn it Skye." He took a couple of steps towards her but before he could even think of what to say next she tried to get to Deathlok again.

"You could have shot me, back in Italy, but you didn't. They made Quinn do it because there's still good in you Mike." She briefly paused. "And I don't think you're going to hurt me." She looked up to Deathlok, her face was a mixture of hope and fear.

Deathlok drew an unsteady breath before answering. "You're right." He finally spoke as he narrowed his eyes. "I won't hurt you."

In one fast motion he turned around to face Ward, lifted his armored arm and took aim. Before he knew it Ward found himself stumbling backwards against the glass panel as something hit him in the chest. In a reflex his hand went up to touch whatever had attached itself to his chest. With a little buzz it came to life.

The next thing he knew was pain, a tightness in his chest that made it impossible to breathe. Gasping for air he tried to stay on his feet, but it was no use. His legs no longer seemed to be able to support his weight and he found himself slowly stumbling to the ground. Instinctively his right hand grabbed his chest as he curled up on the ground.

"What… What did you do to him?" Hearing Skye's voice brought him back to the present. Was that a hint of fear?

"Stopped his heart."

What? Why? He tried to get his unsteady breathing under control hoping it would make a difference, but deep down he knew it wouldn't. There was no point in breathing if your blood wasn't circulating.

"His heart…"

"Isn't beating. He's having a heart attack. I can restart it, or not. It's your choice."

Her choice, it was her choice. "Skye…" It was all he managed to say. He wanted to explain to her so badly, what he had done, why he had no choice, how he owned Garrett everything and most importantly, that she meant the world to him. But he had no time. He should have told her sooner.

"You think I don't want to watch him suffer?"

"Not suffer, die. Garrett doesn't think you're gonna let that happen."

Garrett had no idea how wrong he was. Ward knew Skye would do whatever it took to protect the data on the hard drive. His life simply didn't outweigh all the lives at risk. Skye knew and he was sure she would do the right thing. She had to do the right thing.

"He's a murderer." Doubt stained her voice as she watched him. He did his best to reassure her, but he felt his strength fading. The edges of his vision started to go black.

"Yes, he is. Are you?"

The silence was overwhelming. As he lost his grip on consciousness he realized she had made her choice, and he was proud to say, it was the right one. An odd sense of peace came over him, it was over.

As he finally let go of his last breath, he had already forgiven her.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Any comment is welcome, especially constructive criticism. Thank you again and have a nice day.


End file.
